The present invention is directed to golf shoe cleats, and more particularly to golf shoe cleats or spikes in which the cleat is molded from a durable plastic material and includes outwardly angled traction teeth and in a preferred embodiment has an anti-debris ring.
The three biggest complaints made about existing golf shoe spikes or cleats are lack of traction, and durability and that they need to be cleaned off during the course of a game. There have been attempts to solve these problems in the past. In Deacon et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,536,793 and 5,259,129, the golf cleat or spike is comprised of a plastic molding in which the traction action is provided by ridges curved in planes parallel to the shoe sole emanating out in radial fashion from the center of the disk-like flange and being integrally formed with and extending down from the bottom of the surface. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,366, a traction cleat is provided which has a metal stud infrastructure at the core of the cleat and a plastic skirt molded directly on the flange of the metal infrastructure. The curved rib structure of the above Deacon et al patents is also disclosed in Design U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 375,192; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 372,355; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 371,453 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 366,755.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved golf shoe cleat which has better traction and lateral stability. A further object of the invention is to provide a golf shoe cleat with improved anti-debris properties.
The present invention provides a golf shoe cleat which utilizes low profile pseudo pyramid-like shaped xe2x80x9ctraction teethxe2x80x9d. Although the pseudo-pyramid shape is preferred, other geometric shapes can be used. For example, the traction teeth can be conically shaped. In a preferred embodiment, a center tooth or wear pad protrudes straight down to provide traction, and a plurality of angled traction teeth are in a generally circular perimetrical pattern and protrude at an outward angle to provide traction and lateral stability during a golf swing. Due to the orientation of the teeth, the cleat is more durable. Moreover, a material is utilized which not only provides resilience and flexibility for traction but also possesses a durability characteristic needed to achieve an acceptable product life. In addition, the cleat of the present invention helps keep the build-up of debris to a minimum. An anti-debris ring is molded on the rim or edge of the underside of the cleat. The traction teeth and dome-shaped outer face are designed to move debris outwardly away from the traction teeth. According to the cleat of the present invention, the outward angled traction teeth around the perimeter, unlike any other cleat, provides lateral stability and traction through the plane of a golf swing. These teeth are low in profile (e.g. are shorter than conventional spikes) to reduce damage to putting green surfaces. In addition, in the preferred embodiment, the cleat has a wear pad in the center. This wear pad is a weight-bearing surface. Although it may offer some traction, it is there to support the majority of the body weight placed on the cleat, tending to keep weight off the traction teeth to prolong the life of the teeth and the cleat.
Because most of its body weight is directed toward the center of the cleat, the cleat wears from the inside out. As the cleat wears from the inside out, the traction teeth also wear in an outward manner. This allows the teeth to maintain the desired outward angle needed to provide lateral traction throughout the life of the cleat.
The anti-debris ring is a rib which is on the peripheral edge of the underside of the cleat. In this position the anti-debris ring tends to prevent the edge of the cleat from separating from the sole of the golf shoe, thereby precluding the entry of debris. At the same time, when the cleat is snugged down, the pressure causes the ring to more closely hug the shoe sole and preclude the entry of debris.
The preferred material for the construction is a polyurethane material with about a 55D durometer hardness. However, it can be manufactured out of any suitable material with a preferred hardness range from 45D to 95D durometer hardness.
Some cleats currently in the market have an annular ring of latching teeth surrounding the threaded stud and a coacting ring of complementary formations in a receptacle in the shoe sole. Other cleats on the market are provided with so-called xe2x80x9cquick releasexe2x80x9d locking or mounting structures. Such features may be incorporated in the golf cleat of this invention.